The deadeye and the wolf
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Alicio, Durand, the newest sniper on Squad E, nicknamed the 'Wolf of the Federation', he'll meet his match, in more ways then 1. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Follows game, Kai x Alicio. Chapters on Sunday. Chapter on Saturday or Sunday this week. Chapter pushed to Monday. Chapter is 800-900 words. Chapter next Tuesday.
1. The wolf

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one on Valkyria Chronicles. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Federation Base, 2 hours after battle of Fort Krest.)**

Sergeant Alicio Durand looked around, leaning on his LF Wasp No. 1 Sniper as he did so, he had been assigned to Squad E… Which put him under the Command of Lieutenant Claude Wallace, Sergeant Raz, and his Commander of the Sniper part of the squad, Sergeant Major Kai Schlen.

Both Claude and Kai noticed him as they walked over, Alicio gave them a salute as they met him, he slung his weapon over his shoulder and looked at them from under the Standard issue all weather poncho given to Federation Snipers, tilting his cap into place.

"Sir, Ma'am."

Alicio said as Claude accepted his hand and shook it, Kai looked at him as she frowned, Alicio lowered his head, he remembered that Kai didn't like being referred to as 'Ma'am', he didn't know entirely why… But that was not something he questioned.

"Alicio, right?"

Claude asked as Alicio nodded, looked at Kai and then back to the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir, I was just transferred to Squad E, I was told to wait for you guys here… I'm sorry I wasn't able to join you guys at the fort…"

Alicio muttered as Claude nodded and turned to Kai as did Alicio as both turned to look at the sniper.

"Its fine, Alicio, this is Kai, Squad E's best sniper and their leader… If you have any questions I am not around for, you should ask Kai…"

Claude said as Alicio nodded, Kai looked Alicio in the eye, Alicio's Jade eyes looked into her greyish silver ones.

"I've heard… Do I follow you both or…?"

Alicio said with a wry smile as he heard more footsteps, Raz and a few of his Shocktroopers walked with him, Claude turned to them.

"So, this is the hotshot sniper I heard is going to be kicking ass on the team? Doesn't look like much."

Raz asked as Kai rolled her eyes, Alicio could guess Raz was of Darcsen decent, the hair gave it away.

"Least I don't need 20 rounds to do what 1 bullet can do, smartass… I wouldn't get the rank of Sergeant if I couldn't fight."

Alicio shot back as Raz blinked in shock as did Kai, Claude saw a small smirk appear on her face as Raz chuckled.

"Ok then, you got spunk, I like you… Raz, commander of the Shocktroopers on Squad E…"

Raz said as Alicio nodded and smiled under his cloak as he looked at the Shocktrooper.

"Alicio, second best sniper… At least, that's what the trainers I've had have told me considering they said Kai was the best in the Edinburgh Army…"

Alicio said which caused Kai to blush before Claude turned and looked away.

"C'mon, as much as I'd like to keep talking, we have to get prepared for the next mission, Kai, can you show Alicio where he has to be for the next mission?"

Claude asked as Kai nodded and turned to Alicio.

"Follow me."

She ordered and Alicio nodded and followed the Sniper Commander as Raz turned to Claude.

"Bet you 5 bucks he gets a crush on her within 3 missions…"

Raz said as Claude sighed and walked away as Raz turned to him.

"What? I was just joking, lighten up!"

Raz said as he followed the Lieutenant further into the base as Alicio turned to Kai.

"I'm guessing 'Ma'am' is not the right name to call you? I saw you look a bit annoyed when I call you that…"

Alicio said as Kai sighed, but smiled nonetheless, a sniper always had a good eye, it was their best weapon.

"It's complicated… I'm going to show you to the rest of the squad, since you're a Sergeant, you'd be my second for now… And since I outrank Raz, you'd be equal to him in rank…"

Kai explained as Alicio nodded and walked towards a group of snipers, Kai turned to Alicio as he looked over the others.

"Pleasure to be fighting the Empire with you, I'm Sergeant Alicio, and ill be the second in command of the snipers in Squad E… Least until I get killed in battle."

Alicio joked as Kai smiled and laughed, neither knowing what the war would bring them.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Alicio? I will explain him more next chapter, Kai is my favorite on Squad E and I loved her story. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Alicio and Kai fighting in the battle of Reine. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: I will be doing Stories on Crymaria, Selvieria, Lydia and Nikola all from this game and the others in the series.**


	2. Battle of Reine

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(City of Reine.)**

Alicio took cover behind a building, this was the WORST mission ever.

Finding the location of Imperial Heavy tanks was 1 thing, a few scouts or 2 snipers could have done that and radioed it in, leaving the other soldiers of Squad E to clean up the Imperial Infantry and securing the Edinburgh Army and Federation military a quick and easy victory…

The fact that it was foggy made this 1000 times harder, fog at long range was a nightmare for snipers, but not impossible.

Fog at POINT BLANK? That was suicide and worst for snipers who were trained to attack at long range.

"I hate this…"

Alicio said as he heard a Gunshot and an Imperial Scout fell at his feet as Kai walked out of the fog, her LS Wasp NO.1 Sniper smoking.

"What happened to 'Don't attack in the fog and give us away?'"

Alicio asked as Kai put a finger to her lips, Alicio sighed and nodded, they had 2 more tanks to find, Raz and the others had gone to find the others and they were near the gate.

Alicio heard saw a flash of light and quickly fired at it, an Imperial Shocktrooper fell dead, a hole through his chest plate.

"Shh."

Kai said as Alicio turned to Sergeant Major in slight amusement.

"If you are shooting Imperials… I can as well… Ma'am"

Alicio joked before vanishing into the fog, Kai sighed and followed, Alicio ducked into the tall grass as an Imperial Scout passed by.

Alicio looked and spotted 2 tanks… Which turned out to be copies.

The Scout pointed his rifle at Kai before she heard the sound of a snap.

The Scout hit the ground, Alicio stepped over him as he heard radio chatter.

"Claude, we've found 3 of the tanks… And a squad of Imperials… Raz, find the others…"

Alicio said as he readied his rifle, the hard part of this mission was over, now he could stay back and let the others deal with the Imperials.

"We found the damn tanks… Sending coordinates now, let's hope Riley can deal with them…"

Raz said before Alicio felt something was… Off, this seemed too easy, he knew there was decoys in the city, the Empire was trying to make their numbers seem much worse than they were.

But they had to see a scout force coming…

"Damn Federation…. Fall back, fall back now!"

Alicio heard over the radio, the Fog cleared and he noted that the Imperials wee indeed retreating.

"Yeah, run you damn sobs!"

Raz yelled as Kai aimed her rifle at the squad of retreating Imperials, the heavy tanks, which couldn't see the hidden Federation soldiers… But they weren't retreating.

"Should we pursue?"

Kai asked, Alicio noted the artillery strike, which they had just called in, wasn't coming.

That was when he realized something was off just as Claude spoke.

"No, our orders are to take out the heavy tanks and that's what we are going to do… We hold this town."

Claude said before Alicio saw more Imperial soldiers come in, he realized what was happening as they took up positions, it had to be 2 Platoons worth of Imperial soldiers.

"Damn it!"

Alicio said as he ran to the _Hafen_ , he spoke to Claude through the tank.

"They retreated because they wanted us to come into the town, they knew what we were doing! Damn it, they must have traced our radio calls…"

Alicio said as the Imperial Shocktroopers fired as they came, Alicio took cover behind the tank as he fired, the _Hafen's_ light machine gun ripped up the street at the group as Alicio raised his rifle and fired, one of the Shocktroopers fell but the barrage of gunfire didn't seem to slow. 

"That means Riley must be under assault as well... Damn it, and there's no way to contact her with the heavy tank locations as well!"

Raz put in, Alicio heard Kai fire twice and 2 of the Shocktroopers fell from perfect headshots.

But it didn't matter if they killed every infantry soldier in Reine, they couldn't defeat the heavy tanks.

"Hmm… Kai, Alicio, can you make those clock towers read 715?"

Claude asked as Alicio was about to ask what the hell what the hell his commander wanted… When he realized what Claude was asking for.

He wanted to contact Riley another way, even if he didn't know how the hell Riley would know what the numbers meant, he got the idea.

"Alicio, take the south clocktower, I'll take north… Aladdin, the far tower, Neige, take the last one…"

Kai ordered before he heard gunfire as 4 of the Shocktroopers fell dead and the Scouts and remaining Shocktroopers scattered, Raz and the other Shocktroopers of Squad E attacked them as Alicio racked the second round into his rifle.

"Got it, Kai… Alright snipers, lets save lives and kick ass!"

Alicio said before he charged at the bell tower he was assigned, nothing mattered at the moment besides ringing the bell, the other Imperial soldiers would be dealt with.

He heard the clack of a rifle before the panel on the north tower shattered, Kai had done her work.

"Snipers, ring the bell 4 times… Kai, you go first!"

Claude ordered, he heard a dry chuckle from the sniper commander.

"Roger, Alicio, you get that?"

Kai asked before Alicio turned onto the street with the clock tower, it rang before the sound of artillery filled the air.

2 of the Heavy tanks exploded into scrap, Alicio saw the Engineer and Shocktrooper who were guarding the street look at the tanks in shock.

This gave Alicio enough time to slam his rifle into the gut of the Engineer, he doubled over before Alicio stabbed his knife into the man before the Shocktrooper turned and grinned.

Kai, who was firing at a squad of Scouts was in the crosshairs.

Alicio shook his head, these Imperials were bloodthirsty and arrogant… Well trained… But not skilled enough to let their emotions not drive them.

He lifted his rifle and planted it on the sandbags before firing, Kai turned to see the Shocktrooper fall dead.

"And I'm not the careful one, ma'am?"

Alicio joked over the radio before he racked the final bullet into the rifle and then fired, the tower panel changed and he rang the bell 4 times, this was followed by 8 other rings.

Artillery fire rained down and the tanks were molten scrap as the remaining Imperial soldiers retreated.

Alicio stepped onto the street as he put his rifle on his back, he faced Kai at the other end of the street as he flipped his knife over and over in his hand and walked towards her.

"Why did you do that?"

Kai asked as Alicio stepped over the dead Shocktrooper until he was close enough to the sniper to speak.

"Because you were in danger… It didn't affect the mission and we still took Reine…. One of us has to report back to command, this town is going to need to be held for the rest of the Federation soldiers to use…."

Alicio said as he swore he saw Kai blush before she gripped his shoulder and pointed to a building.

"Get yourself set up and hunker down… I'll tell Raz to get some food and water…"

Kai ordered as she handed 2 Magazines to Alicio, he looked at her and gently took them, he put one on his belt and loaded the other into his rifle.

"On it… Good shooting, I can see why you're in charge of the snipers."

Alicio said as he took a look at the Shocktrooper, put his knife back on his belt and tipped his hat.

Kai frowned as she looked at the Shocktrooper… It was a fluke, she had been careless… It wouldn't happen again.

Then again… She was still grateful for Alicio protecting her, she couldn't deny that.

"Stupid fool…"

Kai said with a small smirk as she went to get the other Snipers set up, if Raz and Claude were going to report back to the camp, that left her in charge of Squad E while they were in Reine.

That meant settling in for the night, Claude and the others would be back soon with supplies and the rest of the Federation Troops.

The hard job was over… But the war was far from over… And one battle wouldn't win them that.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this chapter was a bit short, I wanted to focus more on Kai and Alicio then how the mission went… Something that will be happening a lot in the story… As for Kai blushing? She was just caught off guard… It isn't love yet… Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Kai and Alicio talking at Night unlike the fire in the game. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Clocktower Chat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(City of Reine.)**

Kai found Alicio sitting in the bell tower he was assigned to, he turned his head to look at her.

"We found a few Imperials while you were gone, they were going to burn the town so we couldn't use it…"

Alicio said as he yawned, Kai could see the Sergeant was tired, he looked like he had been watching the town for the 2 hours he had been assigned to.

"You didn't sleep?"

Kai asked as Alicio shook his head and looked at her, she tossed him a canteen which he drank from.

"No, once you left, without Raz, Claude or any ranking officers, that put me in charge of the squad until you returned… So, I was watching the town… Also…"

Alicio replied as he pulled something out of his shroud and placed it next to him, Kai blinked in shock.

It was a loaf of bread, it looked like it had been carefully wrapped so it wouldn't be contaminated or dirtied by anything.

"I heard you liked this, I found it in a bakery the Imps were using for a command post before we attacked… I took the cookies… They're my favorite…"

Alicio muttered as Kai wiped the droll off her lips as she took the bread, she elbowed Alicio who smiled as she did, she sat down next to Alicio as he rubbed his head, showing his black hair.

"So… I'm guessing you didn't join this war simply out of a sense of duty or wanting to see the world… But then again, I don't have much room to complain… Hmm… Reine is a lot more pleasant than I thought it'd be…"

Alicio said and Kai paused, she didn't have to tell Alicio anything, he was a soldier under her command.

But he hadn't done anything to her, and he had saved and helped her… They might not have been childhood friends like Raz and them… But she considered Alicio a friend of hers at the very least.

So, she would tell him a bit of why she joined, he deserved that much at least.

"I joined because of my brother…. He was one of the best snipers… After what happened to him… I had to step up, I…."

Kai started to say as Alicio nodded, Kai took a bite of the bread and grunted, Imperial Bread was a lot tougher then the Gallian bread she was used to… But it was the same bread in a way at the end.

"So, family… Hmm… I won't pry, Ma'am… That's your business…"

Kai heard as she turned to Alicio, her sliver grey eyes stared out from under her hat and shroud.

"Kai, call me Kai, I'm 21, not 40."

Kai said as Alicio chuckled and turned to her, his jade eyes full of curiosity.

"Ok then, Kai… And yeah, I'm 22 and I hate being called 'sir'… Then again, being a sergeant is what it is…"

Alicio said, Kai looked at him, there was a glint in his eyes, as if there was something he wanted to tell her… But didn't or wouldn't… At least at the moment

Which was fine for her… Not entirely fine… But she would manage.

Both snipers looked at Reine, Kai did have to admit the town was nice, imperial or not, they did have a lovely town.

"You should get some rest… We have a long hike ahead of us… All the way to the capital… It's nothing but snow and gloom ahead of us…"

Kai said as Alicio nodded, he sluggishly rose, as if the motion was hurting him to do, he looked out over the city.

"I'll go do that, Kai… Enjoy the bread, you're going to need as much rest as the rest of us, leading the snipers means being alert… And your aim is going to be the biggest factor in battle… But mostly because no one on the snipers could lead us besides you… I don't have the experience… Later."

Alicio said as Kai watched the boy leave, she felt as if she blushed but watched her second in command leave as she slowly ate another piece of bread, it was still warm…

That meant not only had Alicio found bread simply for her, he had also tried to find a way to heat it.

She was speechless… The damn idiot was going out of his way for her… And she could tell it wasn't simply to make her go easy on him, his tone didn't indicate that at all.

Kai shook her head; this war was going to be a lot more different then she thought it would be…

She sighed and smiled softly.

 **(Federation Camp, 2 hours later.)**

Every soldier in the Edinburgh Army was assigned their own bunk, the only exception would be if they didn't have enough room.

The whole of Squad E was given their own quarters… And even if he was just a sergeant, as the second in command of the snipers, he had his own bunk.

When Claude found Alicio, he was sleeping, his rifle next to him and his shroud and cap on the small desk.

Alicio turned and looked at the commander, he yawned and looked at Claude.

"Alicio, I wanted to thank you for your help… We never would have liberated Reine if it wasn't for Kai and you…"

Claude started to say before he noticed the Sergeant was tired, he backed up as Alicio looked at him.

"Sorry, sir… Just getting the sleep out of my eyes… Kai wanted me to sleep before we move out… So, I'm not tired when we march towards the capital…."

Alicio said as Claude nodded, he was glad to see Alicio was settling in with the rest of the squad, if Kai was letting him call her by name… Not her real name, but it mattered little at the moment… Then she trusted Alicio…

Either that, or she was getting tired of being called 'Ma'am'… It didn't make much of a difference at the moment. Alicio looked at him as the Sergeant rubbed his eyes, he didn't look annoyed… Merely alert… Which was surprising for someone who hadn't been able to rest in over 4 hours.

"Did you need something, sir? Or did you want me to call you Claude… I'm still not used to things around here…"

Alicio asked and Claude smiled, Alicio was settling into the squad, and that was that…. He'd be glad to let Alicio know he was welcome in the squad.

"Claude will do… Get some sleep, we're talk more in the morning… I'm going to go check on the rest of squad E if you need me."

Claude said as he offered his hand, Alicio smiled and nodded, shaking his hand before he yawned and laid back down.

Little did he know how his bond with Kai would change in the morning… Nor the rest of the squad.

But such thoughts weren't in Alicio's mind as he passed out, he needed sleep if they were marching tomorrow, that meant moving out without much sleep or rest… And he would need all the sleep he could get for that.

He finally slept thinking of his home… Outside of Europa… Outside of this war.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Kai and Alicio are getting closer, not romantic close, not best friend close… Not yet, they are friends… I also want to point out several events in this story are different from the Game, such as Raz and Kai's relationship and possibly what happens to Raz... Next chapter will be tomorrow and will show Kai and Alicio talking and him finding out more about her past. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Squad bonding

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Federation Base.)**

Alicio woke up to talking, he cracked his neck and grabbed his poncho and put it on, slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed his cap as he walked out of the tent.

He was about to put it on when he heard talking, it was between Raz and Kai.

"Hmm?"

Alicio said as he started walking towards the others, he was glad to see that there was a lot more Federation Soldiers present then there was yesterday.

"Who the hell would want your dirty undies!?"

Raz said as Alicio walked over and put his cap on.

"Well, if you're talking about yourself, Raz, I don't think anyone would want them…. Seriously, I woke up for this?"

Alicio joked as Riley and Kai laughed as Raz turned and fell down, he put his cap on his head.

"You must be Alicio, Kai's second in command… I'm Riley, nice to meet you."

Riley said as she held out his hand, Alicio smiled and shook it.

"Well, Kai is a damn good shooter… I'm just following her lead… I'm guessing today her lead is making Raz look like an idiot… Which isn't hard…. Sorry Raz, but that's what I've seen for so far."

Alicio said as Kai rolled her eyes, she stepped to Alicio's side as Raz climbed to his feet.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not a hardass like Kai, you could learn to lighten up a bit, you know… You might be pretending to be a guy but that doesn't mean you have to act like one."

Raz said as Alicio blinked, Kai was speechless as Raz chuckled, amused to have quieted them.

That was before Kai punched him across the jaw, he fell to the ground as Kai looked at him.

"Shut up, Raz… Just shut up… That wasn't funny."

Kai said as she looked around, she didn't have her poncho and cap on, and Federation soldiers around the camp looked at Kai with shock.

"Damn, that was a hell of a swing, Kai!"

Kai heard as Alicio looked at Raz and chuckled.

"Smooth move, Sergeant, your about as smooth as a crashing train… Damn, Kai with a punch like that, I think you could take out an Imperial soldier with a single punch."

Alicio said as Kai nodded and turned to Alicio with a smile as she grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, I want to train the snipers with their shooting… See you later, Riley."

Kai said as she walked away, Alicio turned to Riley with a smile as he saw her rank plaque.

"Lieutenant… Maam, good to see you… Sorry, Riley, I'm still getting used to calling officers by their names around here…"

Alicio said before he followed the Sergeant Major away as Raz rubbed his chin, he had to watch his mouth a little more it seemed.

 **(Sniper Training Course. 10 minutes later.)**

Alicio fired at a cutout of an Imperial Tank, aiming at the radiator, he knew Lancers wouldn't be able to destroy the tanks all the time if they weren't present, and while sniper rifles didn't really damage snipers, even if they were hit in the radiator, they were better than anything.

He put a bullet into the chest of Imperial Shocktrooper as he turned to see Kai put a shot into the forehead of an Imperial Scout.

"You're being a showoff… First you nearly knock Raz's head off, then your nailing headshots left and right… You ok?"

Alicio asked, Kai looked… Off balance, distant and annoyed, if they had a mission today, she couldn't afford to be like that, it would hinder her ability to shoot, and it would make her more likely to make a mistake.

She was silent, Alicio put a hand on her shoulder, she was looking at the ground.

"Kai, look at me, if you have something bugging you, I'm here and the rest of the squad has your back… You're our commander, we're worried about you if there's something wrong…"

Alicio said as Kai slowly nodded, Alicio took a step back from what he was doing and balanced his rifle on his shoulder.

"I won't pry… Whatever the hell Raz meant, seriously or as a joke, that's your business… I just don't want you getting ticked off and getting a bullet in your head because you weren't thinking clearly."

Alicio said as he turned and raised his rifle, he fired at another target and turned to Neige.

"Neige, don't fire like that, your break your arms if you shoot from your shoulder like that!"

Alicio hissed as the shy girl turned and blinked as Alicio walked over, he sighed and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell… Here, let me show you how me and Kai do it."

Alicio said as he raised her arm to the right position as Kai frowned, she didn't know why, but she wanted to be the one Alicio was helping.

She blinked, the hell was she thinking, she shook her head and turned and fired her rifle, Alicio stepped back and watched Neige fire and hit a cutout of an Imperial Engineer square in the chest.

"Damn it, can every sniper shoot better than me at the moment?"

Alicio asked as Kai laughed as Alicio turned to her and smiled, she was returning back to normal.

"Hmm… Kai, did we get orders today or is it just train for the march to Schwartzgrad?"

Alicio asked as Kai turned her head to look at the Federation Sniper.

"We aren't marching until July, they want more troops to arrive when we march… This is all or nothing."

She stated as Alicio nodded, he turned back to his shooting at fired the last round at a target as he looked at his rifle.

"I swear, I wish there wasn't only 3 rounds in a magazine…"

Alicio said as Kai smirked.

"Why, you that bad at shooting, Alicio?"

Kai joked as Alicio turned to her in amusement.

"Oh, now you start laughing, I can't shoot worth a damn and that's so funny! Great, now I know how to cheer you up, Kai!"

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Raz angered Kai another way and they nearly fought…. I wanted to have Kai and Alicio bond while training… I also want to say the major chapters will be 2000 or more words. Next chapter will show Alicio doing recon with Squad E on next Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Recon

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Territory, forest.)**

A recon op, at night in the rain wasn't what Alicio considered a pleasant assignment.

Coupled with the fact that Riley and Kai had stayed at the Base… He didn't know why with Riley, but he knew Kai was still a bit annoyed at Raz… This left command of the Snipers to him for the moment.

"I still can't believe she's still pissed, all because of a joke…"

Raz muttered as Alicio looked down from the path he was on at Raz and Claude, both of whom were leading the other squad of soldiers to recon the cliff.

"Maybe it's because she's been having to put up with a lot of work and you're just piling more crap on her, Raz…. And giving me more work as well…"

Alicio muttered as he looked at Neige, Aulard, Elieen and Aladdin, he would have liked it to be just him, Neige and Aladdin, they could move faster, quieter and he could coordinate the smaller squad easier.

But they needed to cover a lot of ground, he moved through the brush, Claude and his squad were counting on them to scout ahead.

Alicio kept his knife handy, he didn't want to give away his position yet.

They trekked up the path, Elieen was in charge of contacting Claude with any news.

Neige spotted something out of the corner of her eye, an Imperial Scout below them.

She raised her rifle as Alicio looked at her, she fired and Alicio watched the Imperial soldier crash to the ground.

"What was that!?"

Alicio heard as the squad scattered into the brush, an Imperial Shocktrooper raced out of the brush.

Alicio stabbed him in the chest before silently dragging his body into the bushes and gently laying it down.

"That was close, huh, sir?"

Elieen asked as Alicio nodded and sighed, he motioned for the others to move up as he put his knife away.

"I really wish Kai was here… Damn it, Raz, had to rile her cage with whatever the hell you meant…"

Alicio whispered, terrain like this was a sniper's dream, Kai would have been perfect for this… Then again, he was her second in command, if he couldn't handle this without her, it showed he wasn't fit for the role.

"Claude, you guys good down there?"

Alicio asked over the radio, he knew more Imperial Soldiers would be coming soon, they were in their territory and not in Federation captured land.

"Yes, we can take it from here, I'll let you know if we need any more backup, Alicio."

Claude answered, Alicio was glad their transmissions were short and simple, he heard from Riley and her grenadiers that the Empire had been tracing their radio transmissions and if they were, identifying officers over said radio would be worse for them.

"Ok, we're going to reach the top of the hill, report it to base and then… Wait, I hear something…"

Alicio said before he heard the sound of a click…. A rifle clicks followed by the sound of an explosive being prepared.

A mortar shell exploded 80 feet from them, tossing Alicio and the others off their feet, Alicio felt his radio slip from his hands and roll down the hill till it stopped against a rock, out of reach.

"AMBUSH!"

Aladdin yelled before more gunfire erupted out of the trees at them, Alicio rushed to cover as did the others as another mortar slammed down near him.

Alicio felt his ears ringing, he shouldered his rifle and fired at the bursts of Gunfire.

One of the Imperial Scouts fell dead but another fired directly at him, Alicio felt pieces of the bark whizz by his face, a small piece grazed his check and he winced, the others continued to fire, a few lucky shots wounded or killed Imperial Scouts or Shocktroopers but the Imperials had mostly trapped the Federation Squad.

They had been cut off from the others, Alicio raised his rifle to fire before a bullet grazed him in the arm and then in the side of his foot, he fired a shot which killed another Scout before another mortar shell hit near him.

Alicio fell, they were lethal shots as his light armor deflected them, but they were enough to take him out of the fight.

He looked at the ridge, he could see the mortar crew with a group of Shocktroopers, he saw a Shocktrooper raise his rifle as he drew closer, the others too busy fighting to notice.

The Mortar prepared to fire when a single bullet hit the ammo next to them, the Grenadier and the infantry around him vanished in a flash of light.

The Shocktrooper looked up before a Knife to the throat killed him.

"You really are a brave, reckless fool…"

Alicio heard as he looked up and blinked in shock. Kai stood and offered her hand as Alicio took it, he felt pain in his leg, neither it nor his arm were broken, but the pain would keep him from being able to move fast or fire rapidly.

Both things a sniper needed, he cursed, the Imperials were good shots.

"I thought you were staying at the base…"

Alicio said as he gritted his teeth through the pain and fired, a Shocktrooper was killed this time and the gunfire began to falter as the Imperial troops began to lose soldiers.

"I… You were right, if I let my anger get the best of me, I'll get myself killed… Besides, I knew you'd be lost without me."

Kai said with a smirk as Alicio chuckled and then groaned, he'd be resting when he got back to base, Claude and Kai would make sure of it he thought… Plus he would need another uniform or the rips in his sown up.

"We got ambushed, did you really think a sniper would be any good having a shootout at this range? Did Claude and Raz's group get to the rendezvous?"

Alicio asked as Kai killed an Engineer who was trying to make some sandbags.

"I heard over the radio they did… But their wondering why you didn't report in."

Kai said as Alicio just now realized Kai had brought Scott, Saiga, and Rebecca as reinforcements with her.

"Well, if they made it, then the mission is complete, but we can't let these Imperials get away, if they report back to base, then they know which way we came and assault the base."

Alicio said as he winced as he fired another shot and felt the rifle dig into his arm, Kai frowned at this as she racked another bullet into her rifle and killed a Shocktrooper before taking cover.

"You got shot?"

Kai asked as Alicio nodded, he couldn't hide the wounds from Kai, the sniper had an eye keener then an eagle.

"Grazed my leg and arm, they're not broken, but I'm not going to be able to move very fire or fire as fast as I can…. Their just flesh wounds…"

Alicio said as Kai glared at him, Alicio blinked as he swore Kai was cutting through him with her glare.

If looks could kill, she would have cut a Heavy Tank in half.

"You're having Karen look at those wounds when you get back."

She ordered as Alicio saw another 2 Shocktroopers and a Scout fall dead as they began to slowly push up.

"Kai, I'm fine their flesh wou-…"

Alicio started to say and got another glare, Kai looked him dead in the eye as bullets whizzed by them.

"Your. Getting… Them. Looked at."

Kai hissed and Alicio nodded, she sounded even more annoyed then when she was arguing with Raz. Alicio would take a guess and say she didn't want another Raz on the team.

All Alicio knew is arguing with Kai was a bad idea, a VERY bad idea right now, he tied a tourniquet.

"Damn Federation scum, we lost too many men, fall back to base!"

One of the Shocktroopers ordered as the Imperials fell back amidst a hail of gunfire, a few turned to return fire but were cut down as the Imperials retreated.

Alicio finally allowed himself to slide down the hill, Kai watched as the others in the squad finally noticed that Alicio was injured.

She supported Alicio as she turned to the other soldiers.

"Back to base... We are done here."

Kai ordered as the others nodded, Kai looked at the injured Alicio.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Kai asked, amused, Alicio, who was resting on his uninjured leg couldn't answer.

 **(1 hour later, Federation Base.)**

Raz and Claude watched as the others returned, weary and exhausted, Raz looked at them with a smirk.

"There you guys are, where the hell were you?! We couldn't reach you guys after a few minutes in."

Raz asked as Aladdin and Neige parted, showing Kai supporting Neige as he looked at her.

"Kai, stop, I can walk on my own… Ow…"

Alicio said as Kai elbowed him in the ribs lightly, she looked at Claude as the other Squad E members looked at her.

"Alicio and his squad got ambushed by a platoon the Empire stationed on the other path to guard it, he got grazed during the shootout."

Kai said as Alicio turned to her.

"I'm fine, all I need is 2 hours of taking it easy and a fresh poncho which isn't damaged by bullets…"

Alicio said as Kai growled silently at him and he shut up, Claude looked at him.

"I'll get Karen…. But she's busy right now dealing with Squad F… Maybe he should rest…"

Claude said as Kai nodded, she started to help Alicio that well as Raz was about to say something before Claude stopped him, he didn't want another fight and Alicio was hurt, that was enough to cause him to step in.

"I'll take him to the medical center then come back…"

Kai said as Raz spoke up as he watched the duo leave.

"She's getting really fond of him, she has to be if she's risking her ass for him like that."

Raz said as Claude watched them leave, he was at least glad they were bonding so quickly.

 **(Federation Medical Tents)**

Kai ignored the small concerns of Alicio as she helped the Sergeant to the medical suite, she was still mad at Alicio, not for going on the mission without her, she had made the decision not to go with the others on the recon op, but she was mad at how much Alicio was downplaying the wounds he had.

Granted, they were small and would only require a few hours to a day worth of rest, but he was as much an idiot as Raz if he thought she would let him go without bringing him to the medic.

"I can still walk, Kai, it just grazed my foot, it didn't cut off a toe or anything…."

Alicio said as Kai turned to him as they walked and stopped in front of the tents.

"And you're a dumbass, you got shot, stop taking this so lightly…. Just because you're not a major officer doesn't make you any less important to the Squad!"

Kai hissed, Alicio flinched at her tone as Karen came from a tent and led them inside.

Alicio for the second time since meeting Kai, didn't have a comeback for the sniper as he rolled up his sleeve so they could see the minor wound.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Alicio and Kai fought in their second battle… As for Kai snapping at Alicio? I feel like she wouldn't want Alicio turning into Raz and doing something stupid… As for the battle being the most of the chapter? It was for more bonding. Next chapter will be next week on Friday and will show Kai and Alicio in the battle of Siegval. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The Battle of Siegval pass

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 2700-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Territory September 5** **th** **1935.)**

There was two things Claude found out over the past few months for the Federation and for Squad E.

The Empire was not going to let them advance unless they fought for every inch.

And Alicio and Kai were growing more and more closer, whenever Claude needed to give the Snipers an assignment with the squad, Kai would get it and tell it to Alicio… Or he would tell the information to her.

He found the duo on a pair of supply crates, Claude had been surprised when Kai helped wrap his arm… But it was a sign she was growing to care for him as a part of the Squad.

Claude was beginning to think of him for a central member of the squad.

"We have new orders…"

Claude said before a rumble was heard near their barracks, this took Claude off base and he moved towards the commotion.

"Hmm…"

Alicio said as he swung his legs over the side of the crate he looked at the APC.

"That's an APC… Wait, if we're getting reinforcements…."

Alicio said as Kai nodded and got off the Supply Crate while Alicio did the same, they weren't officers… Major officers… Yet.

"I'll go get the rest of the squad assembled… Maybe we have new snipers…"

Alicio said with a yawn, Kai smirked and nodded as she walked off to hear what Claude wanted to do, she knew that they were at the Siegval Line, the old Border of the empire.

 **(With Alicio.)**

Alicio heard that he and Kai would be promoted soon… If that was true, then everyone besides Raz… Who Alicio guessed would need to get rid of his tendency to charge into battle head on before he was promoted to a commissioned officer.

Since his recon operation, he had also been placed in charge of the Scouts… Along with Kai, that meant he also had more men to take charge of.

"Names and Rank! I'm Alicio Durand, Sergeant of Squad E, Kai Schulen, she is the Sergeant Major of this Platoon and your commander under Sergeant Raz, Lieutenant Riley Miller, and the commander of this Platoon, First Lieutenant Claude Wallace!"

Alicio barked so loud Kai, who was speaking with Riley could hear, Riley smiled.

"He sure is something, huh?"

She asked, Kai was silent, but she nodded.

"Yeah… When he isn't being so stupidly brave…"

Kai said, Riley could swear she saw a small blush on the Sniper's face, she let it go for the moment, if she was growing fond of Alicio, she would ask her after the op.

"Private Nico Emery, reporting for duty, sir!"

A blond hair girl said as Alicio nodded at the Scout, he turned to the others.

"Private Millenia Hudson, good to be here, sir!"

Another girl put in, Alicio cracked his neck, there was 6 new soldiers and he was looking through the other 3, one was a Private and had brown hair, he knew he was called Jimmy Frank, another was with messy brown hair, he looked gruff.

This was Keigal Hohmann, the other 2 were Engineers, these fell more under Riley's command then his… But they would also defer to him.

He saw Riley walk over as she placed a hand on his shoulder at the moment.

"I'll talk to the rest of the new requests, Alicio, Kai wants to talk to you, we're moving out soon…"

Riley said before Claude yelled.

"Everyone gather around the tank for a photo!"

He yelled as Alicio perked up and ran around the Hafen as Kai stood behind him, Riley took her own place as did Claude and a dog, Alicio wanted to ask about the animal and would later, he rested his rifle on his shoulder and twirled his knife between his fingers.

Raz went to take his own place and Alicio was amused about how he'd get back at Raz for annoying Kai before.

"Make sure you get my good side, Miles!"

Raz yelled as Kai and Alicio rolled their eyes as Miles chuckled.

"My camera can only do so much, Raz."

Miles said as the group chuckled, Alicio took his chance, Claude and the others saw him touch his belt.

"Grenade out!"

Alicio said as he tossed a grenade at Raz.

"Damn it!"

Raz said as he dived, Miles took the photo before Kai and Riley looked at the explosive.

An inactive grenade… Which only Raz realized too late, Kai, Claude and Riley all burst out laughing.

"Damn it! You can take another one, right?!"

Raz asked as Miles shook his head in amusement.

"No, that's the last of the film for now, sorry Raz!"

Miles said as Kai continued to laugh, this brightened her up a lot.

"No, keep it, please, that's the best photo you're in yet!"

Kai said, Alicio and the others laughed, Alicio was happy Kai was broken from her usually mild mood.

"I'm sorry, I had to do something…. After he annoyed Kai… And me… I just had to do that…"

Alicio said as they laughed before Raz growled in annoyance, the moment had passed as soon as it came. They had a battle to get to.

 **(3 hours later, Imperial Border of Siegval.)**

Alicio could confirm that the Empire was giving it all to defend their border.

The massive amount of mortars, pillboxes, tanks and machine guns confirmed that.

"Well…. Damn it…"

Alicio said as he looked at Claude, as always, Kai stood next him with the rest of their part of the squad.

"Do we have a plan? I don't think anything short of a battalion of tanks, lancers and mortars will help us break through that…"

Alicio asked as he and the others looked over the battlefield, snipers like he, Kai, Aladdin and the others who weren't Shocktroopers wore light armor to stay much more mobile, which would barely stand up to smaller bullets, but 30 Cals?

Alicio still felt his arm wince a little bit, Claude gave orders.

"Kai, Alicio, take the right flank and take out enough of those pillboxes and machine for us to push up, Raz, you, your Shocktroopers and the Lancers push up the left, take out as many of those tanks and heavy guns as you can… Riley… can you take out their heavy guns where you can?"

Claude ordered as Kai, Neige, Alicio and the other Light Infantry of Squad E were already jumping the sandbags to engage the Imperials.

Streams of bullets fired at them, most of them missed as the soldiers split up to divide their fire.

But some of them hit, Alicio felt one graze his cheek, not enough to scar nor impair his aim, but it drew a small amount of blood.

"Sniper!"

Aladdin yelled as Kai went to take a shot before a hail of Machine Gun fire forced her to cover, the Imperial Sniper went to take a shot before a clack cut him off.

The Imperial Sniper toppled off the tower and slammed into the ground, dead.

Kai looked over her shoulder at Alicio, his rifle smoked as he held a small shard of Ragnaid to his face.

"Nice shot, Alicio."

Kai said as more gunfire forced them together, Alicio peeked out before a tank shell whizzed by his face.

"Claude, we have tanks here, we could probably handle those smaller guns on our own, but we're not going to be able to handle tanks!"

Alicio stated as Kai fired and a Pillbox went up in smoke, its Ragnite Generator vulnerable to gunfire.

"I'll see what I can do, Raz took most of the Lancers to handle the left flank, Riley, can you offer them support?"

Claude asked before a Mortar shot blew up part of the cliff and the half-built pillbox and an anti-tank gun on it as well.

"Thank you, Riley."

Kai said before a tank advanced on them, Alicio looked to see if there were any more defenses guarding the flak.

A single machine gun… And the tank was advancing on the _Hafen_.

Alicio decided to handle the tank, he rushed it.

"Alicio!"

Kai yelled as the sniper charged the tank, Alicio hoisted himself onto the back of the tank as one of the Imperial soldiers opened the hatch.

"The hell!?"

The Imperial Soldier yelled before Alicio shot him with his sidearm as he grabbed a grenade from his belt.

He tossed the explosive into the hatch and threw himself off as a Machine gun fired at him.

A shot hit him in the arm again, not hitting it directly, but it hit the injured part of his arm, he flared in pain.

The tank exploded and slammed into a ditch as Alicio rushed back to cover.

"Holy crap, that was amazing!"

He heard from Raz on his end, possibly having seen it from his side of the cliff.

Neige fired and killed the other 30 Cal as Kai grabbed Alicio by his uninjured arm and pulled him to cover.

"You're going to get yourself killed! Don't do something so stupid again!"

She hissed as Alicio nodded, it had been a heat of the moment decision… But it cost the Imperials a Medium Tank at the very least.

"Sorry, I just saw the opportunity to take out a tank and I decided it was worth it…"

Alicio put in as the small assault squad moved up, another group of Pillboxes, another tank and 30 Cal and Anti-Tank guns guarded the last part of the cliff on their side.

"Wait, more tanks moving in, Miles!"

Alicio heard as a trio of tanks roared in, these looked much tougher than the other tanks.

"I hate the Imperials!"

Alicio hissed as he was forced back into cover, this battle was becoming less of a battle and move of a slugging match, Alicio watched as Aulard, Nico, Millenia, and Elieen all opened fire, bullets flying from their rifles as a mortar round from the top of the hill rained down on them, it hit the dirt in front of Nico and the others, showering them and Alicio with dirt.

"And mortars as well… If the guns don't kill us, those mortars will…"

Alicio muttered, trying to keep the dirt out of his wounds so as not to get them infected.

"Claude, we're pinned down on the right, the Empire is hitting us with tanks and a mortar, what's happening on the left flank?"

Kai asked as she managed to kill an Anti-Tank gun with a headshot before another Mortar shell forced her into cover.

"Raz and his team are breaking through, we're waiting for reinforcements, can you fall back to the bottom of the hill till they arrive?"

Claude asked as Alicio fired another round, an enemy Lancer crashed to the ground, his lance took out another enemy 30 Cal and Anti-Tank gun.

"Not unless you can clear us a path, sir, the Empire would cut us down before we even make it halfway… And we're going to run out of ammo soon…. Another tank."

Alicio said as the tank fired at them, it spit dirt and shrapnel on them, Alicio saw the _Hafen_ open fire on the tank, it spat smoke out of it before the _Hafen_ fired again, hitting the tank and taking it out as it moved up.

"Get behind the _Hafen_ , we've gotten reinforcements below us… 2 of the tanks are backing up Raz and another Federation Tank is coming up this side."

Claude ordered as the squad moved up besides the snipers, an Anti-Tank Gun blasted at the _Hafen_ , one of the rounds knocked the tank sideways.

"Damn it!"

Alicio shouted before Neige ended the gun's attack, squad E was getting ripped apart and they still hadn't taken the hill.

They'd have to make a push or the hill wouldn't be taken.

"Alicio, Neige, cover me, I'm going to take out that pillbox!"

Kai ordered as Alicio and Neige nodded, he raised his rifle at a 30 Cal and fired, the gun fell silent as Neige fired and took out a mortar gunner with a shot to his chest.

Alicio was about to push up when he noticed a flash of light and aimed his scope at the object as it turned towards Kai who was still pushing towards the camp.

The sniper fired and Kai fell, having been shot in the leg.

"Kai!"

Alicio yelled before he fired and the Sniper went down, a shot through his helmet as he rushed over and pulled the sniper behind the damaged _Hafen_.

That was when he heard the sound of gunfire and looked up in shock.

Raz had killed the mortar gunner protecting the hill, he looked over and saw the rest of his squad and 2 tanks engaging the remains of the weakened bit still dangerous Imperial defenses.

Alicio couldn't believe it, he and Kai had been slow and steady and it cost them a few injuries that would either keep them from being able to fight perfectly… Or would cause them to be sent back to their lines and cause the battle to be for nothing.

He could see the Imperial troops retreating as he laid Kai against the tank as an engineer went to repair the tank.

Alicio collapsed, the pain in his leg too much for him to stand as Claude looked at them from the hatch.

Both looked battered and exhausted.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Alicio held Ragnaid to his leg, his small cut to his face was minor enough to only warrant a small wrap.

Kai's leg, however, was still enough to cause Karen to continue working on it.

"Alicio…. How is she?"

Claude asked as Alicio stood up to face him, pain lanced through his leg and he grunted in pain before looking at the Lieutenant.

"Karen is still working on her leg, she said she'd be fine… But it might affect her mobility for 2 days or so until she can heal… Why? We falling back to base and letting the other Platoons secure this area?"

Alicio asked as Claude sighed, Alicio had missed his talk with Minerva… He was to preoccupied with seeing to his squad and their wounds…. Most of which Karen could handle before she went to Kai… Alicio skipped his treatment so Kai could be healed first.

"No… There's a pass up head that she wants us to secure… It will let us flank the Imperials… But we need to head out now…"

Claude said as Alicio turned to Kai who was resting for the moment, mainly due to exhaustion from the battle and march, a fact Alicio was feeling all too well.

"I'll get the rest of my squad together and come with you, sir… But I'm not as good without Kai backing me up…"

Alicio said before he sighed and rubbed the dirt off his face, he cursed at this, Kai would probably be able to participate in the end of the battle… But all of the injuries that his squad had taken… Plus the damage to the _Hafen_ , would require a few weeks of rest and supplies from the base….

"I know… I'm sorry, Alicio…. If this wasn't so important…"

Claude put in as Alicio held up his hand and nodded.

"I'll get the squad together and scrape together what supplies we can, sir…. But please, after this, we need rest…. I feel like my leg is going to snap any minute… And Kai can't fight properly until Karen is done with her…. We're running on fumes… Mostly because of these supplies…"

Alicio said, Claude could only nod, Alicio looked at Kai one last time and sighed before walking off.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know Alicio pranking Raz was a bit cruel, he did it for fun…. And I know a leg wound might not be that serious… It was to set up the end of the next, next chapter… And these chapters will be 2000 or so words. Next chapter will be on this Sunday and will show Alicio and his squad fighting for the pass with Squad E. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Capturing the Hill

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Territory, Siegval Line September 5** **th** **1935.)**

If there was one thing Alicio would grow to despise for the most part, it was the fact that he was not as skilled a shot at the moment.

Despite this, he knew he had to assist Squad E… But his role was limited from what he had seen on the map, the area was more suited for Scouts and Shocktroopers.

Riley continued to see that he was bothered as he raised his rifle and fired, destroying a pillbox raining bullets down on the _Hafen_ and Raz, his Shocktroopers and the Lancers.

"Kai will be out by the time we reach the hill, Alicio… She's a lot tougher then you know."

Riley said as she loaded another mortar into her weapon and fired, it landed ahead, killing a Scout and forcing a tank around the corner to fall back.

"I know… But I'm just so… Ticked off, Riley…"

Alicio said as he shot a Lancer who aimed at Raz as he climbed the hill, he made sure that the small amount of ammo he had been able to take from a destroyed Federation Supply truck on their march here would last.

Despite this, he was still annoyed.

"I feel like I got her hurt, I took down a damn tank, and we took out so many imperial soldiers…. And yet the one second, I don't react… And she's hurt…. And now I have to take charge… And I don't mean to sell myself short… But I'm not like her… I can't hold the charge like she is…."

Alicio stated, Riley didn't know whether to smile or slap Alicio, he was being a bit annoying, he was very respectful of Kai, he had made it clear how much he cared about the sniper… But from what Karen had told her, Kai would be able to join them by the end of the mission, in fact, she'd probably be here within 20 minutes.

"You think we're really needed at the moment?"

Alicio asked, Neige, Aladdin and the others in his squad had been… Useless in the battle for the most part, even if he had gotten on the hill, there would be little he would be able to do to influence the battle, there weren't many Imperials to need a sniper present…. And secondly, his light armor… Like what happened to Kai, was still fresh in his mind.

It didn't matter much to him, Raz and his squad had already taken the hill, Riley and his job of clearing a path to the hill was done, soon they'd take the enemy base camp…

"What are you doing here?"

Alicio heard and blinked, he turned to see Kai behind him, she looked a little ragged, but the same resolve he had always seen in her eyes shone.

Alicio barely managed to resist hugging her, it would be unprofessional on the battlefield.

Still, he smiled, this was off put by sounds of gunfire, Alicio blinked and drew his pistol, rushing towards the hill, Neige and the others joined him.

Kai shook her head, smiled and joined the group, Alicio looked at her as he contacted Claude.

"Claude, Kai just showed up, we're moving to secure the hill."

He started to report before he heard shouting.

"Damn, cut a line straight through the Imps!"

Raz yelled as the others ran towards the hill, the passed the remains of an Imperial Tank and then over the bodies of Imperial soldiers who had attempted to stop the group but had fallen.

They found Claude and the others at the height of a small cliff, they looked off the cliff, dozens of Imperial soldiers milled below, Alicio counted a few battalions easily.

"Kai, your back!"

Claude said as Kai nodded and flexed her arm.

"It still hurts… But I'll manage… We won already?"

Kai asked, Alicio was a bit shocked as well, it took 20 minutes once they arrived to clear out the Imperial troops… Something wasn't right.

"Damn right we did… And I'm gearing for another victory! You hear me, you damn imps, you better run!"

Raz hissed and Alicio frowned, underestimating your enemy was one thing, but Raz sounded as if he was ready to fight the entire Imperial Army alone.

He was about to turn to the Sergeant and talk some sense into him when he laughed.

It was a laugh that chilled Alicio to the bone.

"C'mon, you damn imps, let me show you how invincible I can be!"

Raz yelled before he leapt down the slope and slid down, Alicio couldn't let this happen, as bone headed as Raz was, he was still part of the squad.

"Raz, get your ass back here, you stupid, useless dumbass!"

Alicio hissed as he leapt down the hill, he slid down it as Kai sighed.

"Alicio, get back here!"

Claude ordered as Kai turned to him and shook her head.

"I'll keep them in line, Alicio can look after himself… Raz cant."

Kai said before she leapt down the slopes, sniper in hand, Claude could only watch them in slight annoyance.

They would be behind enemy lines with no backup and no supplies…. But Alicio and Kai were level headed, they were skilled soldiers and neither would get reckless and rush forwards into danger without a plan.

Little did he know that this one battle would change Kai and Alicio's relationship forever.

But that they would be in danger soon.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be a much longer chapter… I also want to point out that while im not rushing Alicio and Kai's relationship, their relationship does officially start next chapter in a way. Next chapter will be on next Friday and will show Alicio and Kai trying to save Raz, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Wounded sniper

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Territory, Siegval Line September 5** **th** **1935.)**

Raz was about to finish off 2 Imperial scouts when they were shot and fell to the ground.

He turned to see Alicio holding his smoking rifle.

"I could have handled those damn imps!"

Raz said, Alicio racked his rifle as an empty casing fell to the ground.

"Could have fooled me, hothead."

Alicio said, he walked towards Raz just as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Kai slide down the slope as he turned back to an angry Raz.

"I DON'T NEED ANY DAMN BACKUP!"

Raz hissed, jabbing a finger into Alicio's chest, he growled before Kai cut him off.

"Stop being a dumbass, Raz, you can't handle everything alone!"

She shot back, Raz turned to her.

"No one said you two needed to follow me! I didn't ask for you to follow me, Leena!"

Raz said, Kai grit her teeth, Alicio heard the sound of a rifle being cocked.

He turned just to see the sniper, who aimed at Kai as he raised his rifle.

"KAI, LOOK OU-…"

Alicio started to yell before the sniper fired, Kai fell to the ground with a cry, a bullet to her back, she tried to stand but her injured leg gave out.

"KAI!"

Alicio yelled before shooting the Sniper, he raced to Kai's side, cradling the sniper, she had slipped into shock and passed out.

"IS SHE AL-…"

Raz started to say while he rushed over, Alicio turned to him and was silent.

Then he punched Raz in the face, this sent him rolling head over heels as he slammed into the ground.

"YOU BRAINLESS DUMBASS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Alicio yelled, his Jade eyes glared with fury as he looked at the Shocktrooper.

"If you hadn't tried to be so damn reckless, so eager to charge in and fight the damn Empire alone, she wouldn't be hurt!"

Alicio hissed, Raz went to speak before Alicio looked at him.

"You think your so damn unstoppable, but all you do is charge in, get into trouble, and then Squad E has to save your sorry ass because of you! If she dies, it's your fault!"

Alicio yelled, Raz was about to speak when they heard the whistling of a Mortar.

Alicio watched as the explosive slammed into the ground near them, tossing Raz into a wall and knocking him out.

"Damn it all…"

Alicio yelled, this was reminding him more and more of the war in Dokkum… The battle of Castleton when he was…

No, he wouldn't let that history repeat…

He sighed and started to carry Kai behind a destroyed Federation tank.

He laid her gently on the ground before he sighed and turned to Raz.

He ran to him and started to drag him before he heard footsteps.

He turned to see 2 Imperial Shocktroopers, he drew his pistol as they raised their guns.

Alicio shot both of them and dragged Raz behind the sandbags.

"Damn reckless idiot…."

Alicio said as he grabbed his radio, he looked at Kai and tried not to worry… She would live, he would die before she did.

"Claude, we found Raz, but ran into trouble, Kai's been wounded and Raz has been knocked out by a mortar…. I'm going to stay here as long as I can with them until you arrive… Please hurry…"

Alicio said as personally as he could manage before rushing to Kai, Raz wasn't wounded and Alicio had hidden him from view… Which was more then Alicio thought he deserved… But he wouldn't let his anger at the man cloud his judgement.

He looked at Kai and grabbed the rifle of one of the Shocktroopers.

He could hear footsteps coming from around the tank, he took a look and saw dozens of Imperial soldiers approaching, probably intending to capture or kill them.

He sighed and prepared to face them.

 **(With Claude and Squad E.)**

Riley could see Alicio, she saw him stab a Scout and then fire and take down 2 Shocktroopers, he continued to fire until the weapon was empty and then dropped it.

"Riley, can you see them?"

Claude asked, Alicio grabbed an Imperial Rifle and stabbed a Shocktrooper with the Bayonet.

"Yes, Kai is behind a destroyed Federation Tank, I don't see Raz…. He's fighting every Imperial soldier that attacks him on his own, Claude, please hurry, Tanks or not…"

She said as she loaded another Anti-Tank Mortar shell, she knew the tanks attacking them were an elite unit, the markings on their armor, the speed.

But she knew Claude could pull out a win…Even if she was still trying to trust him, she fired and damaged one of the assault tanks.

"Alicio, its Riley, are you, Kai, and Raz ok?"

She asked over the radio, the mention of Lenna's brother's name felt weird on her tongue… But she pushed that to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Fighting the entire damn Imperial Army right now, Riley… But thanks for asking… Kai is injured… But she's going to live, I'll die before I let the imps kill her… Raz got taken down by a mortar… Damn idiot is out cold, but he's fine… As long as… Damn it, Tank!"

Alicio said, he took cover behind the tank, Riley saw Alicio charge the tank like she had seen in the last battle.

Alicio dodged a burst of machine gun fire which barely missed as he clambered up the tank before slamming a grenade next to the radiator.

He leapt off as the explosive took out the tank, Alicio climbed to his feet, his shoulder looked like it had been grazed by metal.

"Riley?"

Alicio asked as he grabbed his injured arm, Claude fired and moved up, the _Hafen_ was nearly at their location.

"Yes, Alicio?"

Riley asked, Alicio put his knife in his mouth.

Riley watched as he twisted his arm with a small grunt of pain.

"Please tall Claude to hurry the hell up… I'm going to pass out from shock even if my body doesn't want me too…"

Alicio said as he rushed to Kai, he was covered in dirt and cuts from grazes and shrapnel.

"Alicio, just stay on the line then…."

Riley said as she loaded and fired another Mortar, it took down a Light Tank which wasn't part of the group which was pursuing Claude.

"Ugh… What the hell…"

Raz grunted over the radio, Alicio chuckled, he could see that the Shocktrooper was still recovering from the hit.

"Kai, I swear if you die, I'm going to kill Raz…"

Alicio hissed he unslung his rifle and fired while a mortar shell hit near him.

He fired and hit the man square in the chest, he fired and took down a scout, and then quickly fired another shot an Engineer.

He blinked when he realized he was out of ammo, he had forgotten that they had only been able to take a small amount of ammo.

"Damn it…"

Alicio said before he put the rifle down and drew his pistol.

"Alicio, Claude is nearly with you, just hold out a little longer…"

Riley said while she fired another mortar, one of the last mortars she had… She cursed, Minerva was still their boss… But that didn't mean she had to like the orders.

"Alicio, I'm sorry, I only have 2 mortars left… I"

Riley said while Alicio slashed a Scout with his knife before he took a shot to the chest which grazed him, he turned and threw the weapon into the man's chest before he fired his Pistol at the 4 Shocktroopers.

Bullets flew at him as he emptied the magazine at them before his weapon clicked empty, an Assault Tank rolled up the hill at.

That was when the _Hafen_ rolled up and fired up at the tank, it blocked the shot, Riley fired one of the last mortars at the tank, it shattered the tank.

That was when Kai started coughing, Alicio was at her side in a second.

"Alicio, is she?"

Claude asked, Alicio put an ear near her and cursed.

"She's having trouble breathing… Get Raz, over behind the small hill…"

Alicio said, he turned to Claude and blushed, he still had a look of determination on his face.

"I'm not going to let her die, Claude… So, go, I can… I'll help Kai…"

Alicio said, Claude nodded and ran off as Alicio blushed.

"She's going to kill me for this…"

Alicio said before giving Kai mouth to mouth, it made him blush and he knew if she woke up, she'd beat the snot out of him… But he refused to let something as giving something as minor as embarrassment let him be stopped from helping her.

He blushed after his lips left hers, she gasped and blinked as Alicio helped her lean up.

"Kai, you ok? You got knocked out by a bullet to the back…"

Alicio said, he looked at all of the dead Imperial soldiers he had killed to protect Kai and Raz.

Kai blushed and smiled at him.

"Dumbass… Your just as much… A dumbass… As Raz is…"

Kai said, Alicio chuckled and helped her to his feet before he collapsed from exhaustion and from one of the shots he took to the leg.

"I still saved your life…"

Alicio said with a smile before he stood up and limped while holding Kai who blushed but didn't have the energy to protest into the _Cactus_ before collapsing in the seat next to the sniper.

Claude ran to the door of the APC, both Kai and Alicio looked tired and battered, their rifles stood next to them.

They both were in no condition to fight… But they'd live…

"Took you long enough, sir…"

Alicio said, Claude turned to Dan.

"Dan, can you get Alicio and Kai back to base? We're going to return to base…. For good…"

Claude ordered, Dan nodded and started the engine before the APC rode off.

"What… Happened?"

Kai asked, Alicio turned to her, he didn't want to make it sound like he was the hero… But he wouldn't lie to her.

"I fought off the Imperial Army until Claude and the rest of Squad E arrived, Raz was knocked out by a mortar…. You ran in without your leg healing all the way, Kai…. All that bullet did for the most part is send you into shock…. Neither of us are in any opportunity"

Alicio said, he looked at his injured arm, he felt like he was ready to pass out, and he had basically exhausted all the ammo he had with him.

"What…. About you?"

Kai asked, Alicio blushed, but he hid it under his poncho.

"I'm fine, Kai…. But I can't fight right now, I'm going to need a few months to heal… As do you, you can barely walk… Much less shoot…."

Alicio stated, Kai smiled and slumped in her seat, Alicio sighed and rolled his eyes and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Ugh…. I need a vacation from this…"

Alicio muttered before closing his eyes, he was too tired to do much, he was indeed going to need the rest.

"Sergeant, you and Sergeant Major Schulen ok?"

The Lance Corporal asked, Alicio was able to turn his head to look at the APC Driver.

"Yes… Just please get us back soon…. Corporal…"

Alicio said before passing out in exhaustion from his wounds, he smiled as he and Kai finally passed out.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I was trying to think of ways to make the chapter longer, but this was what I picked. Next chapter is going to be showing the Squad before their next mission and will be on Thursday or Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Bread Bonding

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(September 20** **th** **1935, Federation Base.)**

If there was anything to be happy about, it was the fact that it was quiet, no explosions, no tanks, no soldiers trying to kill each other…. Besides when Alicio had tried beating the snot out Raz for getting he and Kai nearly killed….

Claude looked around, since Alicio didn't have to fight nor help Kai lead, he had taken to trying to eat, they had restocked on ammo, fuel and other supplies, and Squad E had filed their supplies away…

Alicio was currently eating a hamburger and fries, another bundle, which he intended to snack on after he ate and eat some of that.

Claude eyes widened, they didn't…. Oh, Alicio was in trouble and he didn't even know it, he saw Kai approaching him while.

"Uh, Alicio…"

Claude went to say before realizing that Kai was already sitting cross-legged next to the sniper.

"Hmm?"

Alicio asked, he didn't get a response and shrugged before turning back to eating, they'd be marching to the capital in a few weeks and he would have to make sure they… His, part of the squad was ready for the march.

"Back ok?"

Alicio asked, Kai nodded, both had spent the better part of the time at base being looked at by medics due to their injuries…. He heard Kai would be a Lieutenant when they marched, which left him as Sergeant Major….

"Yes, thank you…. Bread?"

Kai asked, looking at the bread, it was making her mouth water thinking about the food, Alicio would have laughed if he knew he wouldn't get decked for it…. He still remembered how strong Kai was when she decked Raz.

"Yeah."

Alicio said as he ate the last of his hamburger and wrapped up his fries, he'd eat what was left tomorrow or such.

"What kind….?"

Kai asked, hungry for a few silence and wondering if she could have some.

"I don't know, they said it was fresh… I think wheat or something like that."

Alicio said, Kai blinked before her eyes narrowed, if Alicio wasn't so close to the legendary sniper, he wouldn't have noticed that Kai looked ready to kill someone.

"Kai?"

Alicio asked, he slowly started to get up before Kai muttered something.

"Huh?"

Alicio asked, he was already ready to run at the moment, Kai looked at him, if looks could kill, Alicio would have been shot down already.

"THAT'S MY BREAD!"

Kai yelled before rushing after Alicio, he turned and rushed away, Kai ran after him, hissing threats all the while.

"How did I know that was your bread?!"

Alicio yelled as he tried to dodge the sniper, he thought about dropping the bread, but even if he did that, he doubted Kai would stop chasing him, nor would it stop or help his case.

"Alicio!"

Kai hissed before diving at Alicio, he rolled out of the way and placed the bread and fries on one of the barrack tables before rushing away, no longer having to be burdened about the food anymore. He'd put as much distance between him and Kai for now and let her cool off.

"Alicio…. I'm going to kill you after I hunt you down…"

Kai hissed as she climbed to her feet and chased after Alicio yet again, neither noticed the chuckling soldier of Squad F.

 **(20** **minutes later, Squad E Barracks.)**

Alicio hid on the roof of the _Cactus_ , he would have hidden in the _Hafen_ , but he didn't want to bother the others… Plus Miles would rat him in a second when he did something wrong. 

"Why…. I am going to kill Squad F when I find them…. I will deal with them when I stop Kai from killing me…. I hope she's calmed down by now…."

"ALICIO DURAND!"

He heard and gulped, he looked at the angry sniper, she looked ready to kill him.

"Oh… Hi Kai, you look nice…. Look, Raz is doing something stupid!"

Alicio said before trying to run away, Kai looked for a moment before growling, Kai tackled him and both rolled before Alicio landed on the ground and he looked up to see Kai pin him to the APC.

She did look nice though, he'd hadn't entirely said that to the brunette sniper to throw her off.

"Can I please explain before you kill me?"

Alicio asked, Kai looked at him in rage, but nodded, gritting her teeth.

"Talk…. Now…"

She growled, Alicio nodded before starting to speak.

"I didn't know that was your bread, Kai, Squad F said they had surplus food and wanted to give me the bread…. No one told me it belonged to you…. I should have known it was yours since bread is one of your favorite foods…"

Alico said, Kai blinked and then let Alicio go…. Then she bonked him in the head like a sister would do to a idiot sibling.

"Ow! Kai, ttat freaking hurt! I said I was sorry."

Alicio grunted out, Kai went to walk away.

"Ask before you take it next time then…. And let me have some next time…"

Kai said before she left, Alicio blinked before realzing Kai was headed towards Squad F's barraeks.

"Oh…. Hmmm."

Alicio said before he heard Kai cracking her knuckles. He was glad he'd be ok…. He felt sorry for Squad F…. Then again….

He wondered if that trick he saw back in the last war would work as a prank.

 **(2 hours later.)**

When Alicio found Kai, she was surrounded by unconscious Squad F grunts…. He was surprised Minervia wasn't mad… But then again, she would be annoyed with what happened to them after he was done.

"You ok?"

Alicio asked, Kai nodded, she hugged Alicio who blushed before slowly returning the hug.

"Im sorry for getting mad at you… Those idiots tricked you… Not you…. But next time, tell me so I can make sure they pay and not you… Ok?"

Kai said, Alicio nodded, he looked at Kai and smiled, she leaned close and Alicio felt something.

Kai had kissed him on the forehead, he didn't know whether to feel babied, or blush…. He stettled for both at the moment...

"And that was for whining like a baby… Your not Raz… Don't act like one."

Kai said wirk a smirk, Alicio crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before smiling as both began to walk back to ther side of the base.

"If it makes you feel any better, their not going to get away with it after I mixed the dirty laundry with…. Well your see…"

Alicio said before Kai turned to him in supsrie.

"What did you do?"

Kai asked, Alicio smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Your see…. Now, can we go share that bread or are you going to punch me like you did with Raz?"

Alicio asked, Kai slugged him in the shoulder hard and he grunted before smiling as both reached their side of the base.

"Yes…. But im going to kick you from one side of the base to the other if you do something that stupid… Again…"

Alicio heard, he chuckled and Kai leaned on her friend.

"Deal… Leena."

Alicio said, Kai's eyes widened and she went to punch Alicio before deciding he had enough for one day.

Behind them, a massive line of stink mines went off, covering Squad F's side of the base with stink and moldy food.

Alicio was glad to know Kai… And glad for Durand training…. And for the bread.

Though he knew Kai would hurt him if he did something stupid again…. He could live with that….. Squad F wouldn't be able to suffer the stink though… And Minervia would have their heads when she found out what happened….

But until then, he had his friend, squad and bread…. And that was enough for him.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I got this idea for a squad story through a chat I had with a friend…. As for all that cuteness? Their not together yet… But they will be soon.. As for next chapter? It will be next Friday or soon and will show the march toward Switergrad and the fights along the way. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. The Ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(November 5** **th** **1935, Imperial Territory.)**

It would be 3 weeks since the battle of the Siegval Line, in one day it would be…. And yet the Empire still hadn't it beaten through their skulls that they were in danger.

Alicio raised his rifle and fired another round which took out another Imperial Shocktrooper before Kai killed another Scout with a single shot to the chest.

This would be the third skirmish that Alicio and Kai were part of had fought since they had been able to break through the line.

The soldier fell and the duo continued their march, they had to catch up to the main Federation troops.

"That's the third ambush we've faced since 3 miles into this march…. How many soldiers are the Empire going to throw away to slow us down….?"

Alicio asked, they were supposed to return to base soon for a report… Alicio had a problem with this at the moment due to the snow… He could barely see in the ankle-deep snow.

"They're throw away as many soldiers as they have to until they find a way to stop us, Alicio…. Their scared, confused, they can't believe we broke the line and pushed them back…. So now they're going to throw anything they have to at us to win…"

Kai said, she and Alicio had forsaken their brown desert ponchos for standard Federation Winter ponchos and caps which seemed to blend into the white snow which had begun to fall in short but intense waves.

It hadn't happened very often enough to hinder them… But it reminded Alicio of Dokkum… And that wasn't a battle/campaign that he wanted to forget.

"Kai, do you think something… Bad is coming? We are going to be marching to the Empire's front door…. We don't have a plan besides punch through their entire army and walk right in…. That doesn't sound like much of a plan to win… It sounds like fighting and dying in the snow for nothing…."

Alicio put in, he had a bad experience with feelings like this, something would could wrong and probably would…. Things like this didn't bode well for him….

"I…. Somewhat, Alicio…. But it will end the war and to me, that's worth fighting for… If it protects Gallia…."

Kai put in as snow crunched under their boots, Alicio sighed and nodded, he knew that Kai was fighting for her home and that was a noble goal…. But that was still not worth it…. Not to him.

He stopped and sat on a rock, he couldn't even see the rest of Squad E… And that unnerved him….

"Alicio?"

Kai asked, it began to snow harder…. Alicio realized his mistake a second too late and he turned to Kai.

"Damn it… We shouldn't have gone out this far, Kai…. Damn it! They send in their troops like that to get us cut off…"

Alicio put in, Kai was about to ask what he meant when they heard radio calls.

"Alicio, Kai, we need you back from recon, the Empire is tearing the base apart!"

Alicio heard before gunfire ripped through the air.

"Now I know why they tried sending in a few soldiers behind us…. They wanted us cut off for the siege they've planned on the base…."

Alicio hissed while ducking behind a rock, Alicio turned on his radio while Kai tried to sight the Imperial soldiers ambushing them.

"Claude, its Alicio, we've gotten cut off from the base about 2 miles away from the base…. I'm sorry, we won't be able get back to help…. The Imperials ambushed us on the patrol you sent us on, we're fight our way back, just send us coordinates where to go after we contact you guys again… Good luck, sir…"

Alicio put in as he raised his rifle, he hated that the Imperials probably had nothing but Winter Supplies for days, months….

That and snow wasn't his element, it wasn't for any sniper, it made it harder to see and shoot any target they were attempting to kill…

"We outnumber them 3 to one, push up and slaughter those two worthless Federation snipers who have caused our allies so much trouble, soldiers…. So, says General Alexi Zhatka…."

Alicio heard and he gasped in horror… No, no… Not them, not here, not now….

"No…. No…"

Alicio stated, Kai turned from her post at Alicio, his eyes were filled with nothing but hated.

"Alicio?"

Kai asked, concerned for her team and now her second in command.

"Not the Reapers…. No…. Reapers…. REAPERS!"

Alicio said before drawing a combat knife and rushing into the storm.

"Alicio!"

Kai yelled before a shot grazed her in the shoulder…. It was then she saw what Alicio was talking about… Ruzhien soldiers….

"Ruzhien soldiers? Where did Alicio go?"

Kai asked herself, she could only watch for now… And hope her squad survived.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the sudden attack and all that is a bit rushed, ill explain why next chapter… As for Alicio and how he's reacting to the Ruzhien? Your see why next time… I wanted them to join the story since chapter one, this story is nothing like the game in some parts. Next chapter is on next Friday and will show the conclusion to the retreat and Alicio's response. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. The wolf and his fangs

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(November 5** **th** **1935, Imperial Territory.)**

Kai tried to raise her sniper, but failed, pain lanced through her arms. She cursed before blinking as she watched Alicio cut down one of the soldiers with his knife.

"Damn… Reapers…" Alicio hissed as he drew his pistol and fired as he slashed another soldier who tried to bring his rifle up.

Kai watched all 4 soldiers crash to the ground before a shot hit his arm, he grunted and turned to face the soldiers attacking him.

"Alicio…" Kai whispered as the sniper growled and charged them, his boots digging into the snow as the other soldiers brought their rifles up.

Alicio howled out a war cry and lunged them as fast as a bullet, he slashed another 2 of the Ruzhien soldiers which collapsed into the snow as Alicio roundhouse kicked another and tossed his knife into a sixth Reaper who aimed his rifle at the Federation soldier.

Half the squad was dead, Alicio breathed in and out, he didn't feel the wound on his arm, he didn't notice the snow covering his body which clung to him.

"Alicio, get back here!" Kai ordered before more bullets came through the snow, Kai cursed.

She alerted them, Alicio drew his pistol and returned fire before racing at them. He cut down 2 more soldiers as they swung their swords at him and shot a third who was busy aiming a grenade.

He heard 2 walkers, he remembered them, the size of a tank and less armored or equipped then one, but still capable of damage.

He turned towards them, there was 6 more Rhutzan soldiers as well.

"I'll destroy you all… Your pay for what you did back then, I'll kill all of you." Alicio stated before he charged them, he picked a grenade from one of the dead soldiers.

Kai watched as he pitched the grenade while a few shots grazed his sides, he shook off the pain as the grenade exploded. The soldiers collapsed and the walkers staggered as he leapt off a rock onto one of the walkers.

"Alicio! Stand down and get the hell back here!" Kai yelled, her eyes dilated and widened rapidly, her heart raced faster and faster.

She was scared, she was scared Alicio was going to die out here. She watched as Alicio fired through the glass of the walker and killed the pilot before he pulled his last grenade.

He tossed it at the other walker which vanished in a ball of smoke as the walker he was on collapsed into the snow.

Alicio panted as he rolled into the snow, he put his weapons away. He looked at the carnage around him, blinking.

Then he screamed, the noise was in human to say the list, it was nothing short of that, Kai watched as after this he collapsed crying into the snow, exhausted and unable to stand any longer.

Kai put her rifle on her back and walked over, stepping over the slain soldiers as she did so.

"General…. It's the wolf, the Wolf of Vinland, he's returned…" Kai heard from one of the soldiers before he collapsed into the snow.

The wolf? The wolf was something that she heard Alicio being called once in his briefing report Claude, Raz and her got, she blinked at the nickname.

But she'd worry about it better, she helped Alicio to his feet with her good arm, she winced and helped the boy to his feet. She turned and walked with him towards the base, they'd find the Federation troops after this.

She looked at Alicio as they limped towards their territory, she had NEVER seen him that furious, that bloodthirsty. She saw Alicio acting as if he was a feral wolf, like he needed to attack them like he did, it was personal, it was something he had to do.

"Alicio…. You idiot, you stupid, stupid idiot…. Why?" Kai asked as they trekked through the snow, Alicio opened his eyes and turned to look at Kai.

"Reapers, must die. They must die, all of them, they killed them, I'll butcher them for what they did. I'll tear them limb from limb." Alicio hissed, he looked around, as if looking for more of the Rhutzan soldiers.

"Alicio, calm down, their dead, you killed them." Kai put in, Alicio shook his head and reached for his knife.

"No, they killed them, I'll cut them apart for what they did, there's more of them, there's always more. They never stop, they kill and kill and kill and kill." Alicio hissed. His eyes looked wide and frantic, like he was going to snap at any moment.

"Alicio? What do you mean? Who did they kill? Who did you mean?" Kai asked, Alicio turned to her, his eyes wide with alertness and frantic.

"They, Kai… They all died, all of them, in the dirt, killed like cattle, slain and thrown into the mud. All of them died horribly." Alicio whispered, Kai worried now. Alicio was obviously disturbed by the soldiers they had run into, not just that they were Rhutzan.

"Alicio… Just rest, just rest, please, don't say anything." Kai asked, Alicio's eyes looked ready to burst before he went limp in her hands. Unconscious, hurt from the grazes, but alive.

"Alicio, I don't know what happened to you, I really don't. But I'm going to figure it out sooner or later. I will promise you that." Kai whispered.

She continued to carry Alicio through the snow, it was something that snipers hated and she'd have to train the other snipers and herself. They had to be ready for the snow and winter, or they'd fail, then Squad E would die as well.

"Claude? Where are you? Me and Alicio defeated the enemy ambush… And we're making our way towards base, what's your location?" Kai asked, she collapsed into the snow for a moment, tired.

"West of the base, there's nothing left, there's nothing left of the base, Kai. That tank at Siegval destroyed the entire base, we're what's left of the Edinburgh army." Claude stated, a flare came up over a mile or so away.

Kai knew Claude was risking a lot for the squad, she knew what had happened. The Empire struck them after they let their guard down, hammering their army to make their loss at Siegval worthless.

It seemed they had done just that, they didn't have a base now, they had nowhere to run to. They'd have to regroup, strike back at the empire, hit them hard and dig their claws in.

They'd hit right through the empire soon, they'd have to punch into the empire… And win, or they'd die here in the snow.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is a bit short, I'm still thinking on ideas. As for Alicio? He's dealing with some problems as you can see… A problem that he needs help with. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Squad E regrouping. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Regrouping

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(November 6** **th** **1935, Imperial Territory.)**

Alicio sat alone from the others as they planned out an attack to take a snow fort or something.

"What was that?" Alicio heard and turned to see Kai with her arms crossed, he looked away, saddened.

"Alicio…" Kai's voice held a small warning that not answering wasn't a good idea for the Sergeant.

"I… Kai, I'll tell you, I owe you that much for what happened, your right." Alicio said. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his head from what happened.

"Those Ruzhien soldiers that I killed… I fought them before, and they left scars on me, not just physical." Alicio said, Kai swore the sniper looked ready to cry when he continued to speak.

"I used to fight for another army, one not near here. I fought a war when I was 17 or so, I was younger, more naïve. We fought against the Ruzhiens, I was a Sergeant like I am now." Alicio said, Kai sighed and hugged Alicio after slugging him in the arm.

Alicio smiled and sighed before more tears came.

"We were fighting that part of the army, I thought it would be a simple battle. It wasn't, it turned into a massacre, my men were butchered around me like cattle, Kai. The worst part? Whoever they didn't shoot and throw into the mud, they made those soldiers suffered. I snapped, I killed every one of them on that field with my knives, guns, anything on hand." Alicio said, Kai looked at him and frowned.

"And the part about the Wolf? They said something about a wolf in your folder." Kai asked, Alicio spun a knife and Kai saw it looked like a wolf fang. Kai gasped and stopped hugging the sniper.

"After that battle, I took any mission that involved hunting the Reapers, Kai. I got good at hunting and killing them, they started calling me the wolf because I could hunt down any target and kill them easily if I wanted them dead? They would be dead. I am really good at knives as you saw." Alicio said, he stood up and started to walk away.

"Alicio…" Kai said, Alicio turned to her with sadness in his eyes before they hardened into cold determination.

"This is war, Kai. We are going to have to fight and kill a lot more before it ends and peace comes back. I am going to keep fighting until I bring that peace back, or I die." He said before he turned and walked into the snow.

Kai frowned, Alicio was clearly NOT ok for fighting, what she had seen with the reapers and that brutality was nothing shore of a near mental breakdown. He wanted to fight and slay every reaper around him, it wasn't just protecting her, it was personal.

"Alicio, you idiot." Kai said in a whisper before turning and walking to Claude and Riley, she would tell them and they would handle this. Alicio would listen to them, she knew that.

She needed to make sure Alicio didn't snap during the fight, she couldn't lose him. She blinked, she didn't know what she meant by THAT.

She heard a whimper in the snow, though. She turned and walked closer, the whimper sounded like a small animal, not uncommon considering where they were, but.

She gasped and nearly collapsed at the site.

In front of her was a small Wolf pup, scared and alone, whimpering as the snow continued to fall. Kai walked closer and the Wolf started barking at her, more out of fear then danger.

She picked up the small animal and walked back towards the small area, she couldn't allow the wolf to freeze to death out in the cold weather.

"Alicio." Kai said, the sniper turned and blinked while he walked over, still worrying about the Reapers.

"Is that a-" Alicio started to ask, Kai nodded and the small animal lick at her and then Alicio.

"Stop, it tickles, you little furball. Where's your mom?" Alicio asked, Kai frowned and Alicio realized what had probably happened. The Pup probably didn't have a mother or it would be here, snow or not, he doubted they would have gotten lost.

It made the situation a lot more complicated.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short. I plan on next chapter being longer. I will also address Alicio's problem next chapter. As for the wolf? He is going to be part of squad E and you will find out his name next time. Next chapter will be this Saturday and will show the battle at the Snow Fort. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Snowblind

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(November 6** **th** **1935, Imperial Territory.)**

Alicio continued to fire at the Imperial soldiers, he tried to ignore the barks of the small Wolf Pup as he did so. A sniper was supposed to be quiet and deadly until they attacked.

"Shh… Please be quiet, little pup." Alicio whispered, he tried to keep his thoughts off the battle before, of the reapers he had slain and left in the snow before.

Of the rampage he had wrought upon them…

"Alicio, we're moving up to the camp, just continue cover fire, roger? Kai is advancing on the other side." Claude ordered, the Wolf whimpered as Alicio fired and watched an Imperial Scout fall to the ground.

"Please stop, I know your scared, little guy, but…" Alicio started to say, the small animal looked at him and Alicio sighed and looked at the battle below.

Despite the amount of gunfire, squad E was pushing forward, Alicio allowed himself to turned to the small Wolf and pet it on the head.

If the animal had been fully grown, Alicio knew it would have bit his hand due to not having the ability to grow up around a human. He was glad to see the Wolf nuzzle into the palm of his hand if not.

"Easy, buddy… Your safe here, just let me finish this mission and I'll help you with whatever your bothered with… Unless it's the noise, I can't really block the sound of bullets out of your ears, unless…" Alicio muttered, he looked at the equipment bag and dug through it, searching for one item.

He pulled out ear plugs, probably not small enough for the wolf, but if they muffled the noise which was made worse because of the animal's more sensitive ears…

He turned to fire another shot which took down a Shocktrooper, he turned and put the plugs in the Wolf's ears before picking up his rifle.

"Alicio, you stopped shooting, there a problem?" Alicio heard over the radio, he sighed and decided to lie, making it sound like it was the wolf that threw him off wouldn't be believable.

"No, rifle jammed, I fixed it, Claude. You all at the other camp yet? This snow is messing with my sight, and its freezing up here, I can see my own breath in this mess." Alicio stated as he grumbled and pulled at his cloak.

He wasn't wrong. The elevation made he had cover from enemy fire but nothing to really protect him from the freezing winds nor snow that fell upon his head.

"Soon, Alicio. I'm sorry for you and Kai, but you know how important the snipers are in this mission." Claude said, Alicio took cover as a sniper fired at him before he managed to raise his weapon and fire a return shot.

The soldier fell dead before Alicio took cover and watched Kai fire a shot which killed another Scout.

"I know, but you're inside a tank, me and Kai are fighting in the middle of the snow like everyone else. I know how important this is, but I'm going to freeze to death before a bullet kills me at this point, it's annoying." Alicio said, he looked around and saw that most of the enemy soldiers were dead.

"Claude, I'm nearly out of ammo and I don't see any Imperials at the enemy camp. I know this is stupid to ask, but can I please go and raid the Imperial ammo dump? Without the base to go back to, I can fill up on ammo and I need ammo if we are going to push into the empire's turf." Alicio asked, he knew he should also ask for food, water and better clothes for the mission at the moment.

But he knew their supplies were limited, they couldn't go back for anything like that and asking about it was a waste of time and could ruin morale.

"Ok, just be careful, Alicio, we already lost a lot of men back at the base, I don't want to lose anyone else." The Federation Lieutenant put in.

Alicio cut the call, put the animal in his bag and climbed down the ladder. If he was anyone else, he might have felt insulted by the words.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, next chapter is supposed to be longer. I also want to put in that this story is going to have some Squad Stories and I will be updating this story a bit slowly. Next chapter will be next week on Friday and will show Alicio and Kai talking and showing the name of the Wolf. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Snow Day

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Deadeye and the Wolf. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(November 7** **th** **1935, Imperial Territory.)**

The wolf was named Cooper, that was something Alico had picked since the battle was over.

"He's still following us?" Kai asked, Alicio nodded as Kai took a seat next to him on the log in the winter.

"Yes, and I'm getting fonder of him the more he's following us around." Alicio said as Cooper ran up to them.

"We get new orders?" Alicio asked, Kai nodded and rubbed her hands together, trying to get the warmth back into her fingers.

"Yes, we're to proceed towards the shore… I don't know why? I don't know how many of us are left." Kai said, Alicio brushed the snow off his cap and then put it back off his head before he went to speak up.

"There's still enough of us to make it to the capital… I hope, I don't plan on dying in the snow and being buried under ice…" Alicio said as Cooper ran up to them.

The small Wolf leapt onto Kai's lap and started whining and licking at her face while she tried to get him down as Alicio laughed.

"He must think you're his mother, Kai. He's fond of you." Alicio said as Kai picked up the small animal and held it in her hands.

"You have to be joking… Alicio, are you serious?" Kai asked, Alicio patted Cooper on the ear, brushing his ears down before he stood up and turned away before he started walking away.

"Well, he's fond of both of us, Kai… I'll make sure to get him something to eat and then come back before we go back towards the shore… You stay here and make sure Cooper is happy." Alicio said before he turned and walked into the snow.

Cooper whined as Kai sighed and allowed the wolf to come closer to her and lick her face which it did to the point where she had slobber all over her face.

Alicio came back with a small piece of meat and tossed it into the air and Cooper leapt out of Kai's arms and ate the piece of the meat like it didn't exist.

"Wow… Big appetite for a little guy, he's a tough little guy, he's going to be a strong wolf when he grows up… He just needs to learn how to hunt, and he'll have himself set up for the rest of his life…" Alicio said as Cooper rushed up to him and tugged at his leg.

Alicio leaned down and patted Cooper on the head as the wolf pup licked his face.

"Wow, feisty for a pup, your pretty happy for someone who's such a young pup… Geez…" Alicio said as Cooper continued leaping up and down before he rolled onto his back in the snow.

Kai smiled and patted his head before Cooper turned to whine at her as Kai smiled.

"Ah, does Cooper want his daddy to take care of him?" Kai teased as Alicio rolled his eyes and allowed Cooper to rush away into the snow, knowing he'd come back to them when he came back and figured out where they were and that they weren't following them.

"Really? I make one joke and…. Well, I want to make sure that he's well taken care of, he's going to die out here without his mother. I'm not going to let him die out in the snow…" Alicio said as Cooper started running around and then he jumped and turned back into Alicio.

"Man, you really want to play, don't you? Well, you are a puppy, I can't fault you…" Alicio muttered, he turned to a smiling Kai and then he jumped up and down before he leapt onto Alicio's back.

Kai laughed over and over before Alicio rolled his eyes and tossed snow at Kai and then he turned and rushed into the snow as Kai charged after Alicio before Alicio rolled down the hill after he jumped down a dune in the snow.

"Alicio!" Kai yelled with a laugh as Alicio laughed as Cooper leapt off his shoulder and then rushed with his new owners as Kai chased them, picking up snow and then tossing it at him as he rolled to the side.

He turned back to look and smile.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter might be longer. I also want to point out updates will be few and far between, I don't have many ideas for this story and I have a lot of other stories to do. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show Alicio and Kai nearly at the shore. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
